


The Masked Swordsman

by hjade21



Series: Tales of Drabble [1]
Category: Tales of Destiny, Tales of Series, Tales of the Rays (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Judas-centric, Melancholy, Second Chances, Stahn being Stahn, Takes place in the Halloween Event in Rays, Tir Na Nog Festival, implied Stahn/Rutee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: Judas thoughts as he arrives in Tir Na Nog.





	The Masked Swordsman

There was a time where Judas was Leon Magnus: a Knight, a Swordian, a Protector, a Friend, a Lover, and finally- a Betrayer.

The Swordian, Leon Magnus, was a Knight of complications, but a simple man that swore to protect Chaltier and Marian. Then enter his fellow Swordian, Stahn, and his companions of misfits. Leon had never been so infuriated at the happy go-lucky buffoon that lacked common sense and acted like he knew everything about him. Yet when the blond declared they were friends, something warm swelled up within his closed heart.

Followed that was guilt; a dull knife grinding into his heart that constantly reminded him of his sins.

Sins that Leon knew very well would never disappear even if his and Stahn relationship became something more than friendship. They shared a bed together. They became a mess of bodies and lust. They became intimate. They made love for the first time and many more after that.

Yes, Leon utterly fell in love with Stahn that broke down his walls and rooted himself deeply in his heart.

In the end however, sins never disappear.

Judas recalled clearly when the time of his betrayal came to light.

The sight of Stahn face so full of pain tore his heart apart. Yet despite everything that he had done, the blond buffoon still believed in him and understood that even he had someone to protect. Marian, who was his sister-figure that rooted him down to reality, was held hostage. However, Leon knew that Stahn and Rutee would save her in his place.

That same day he betrayed him, Leon Magnus died.

In Leon place was the masked swordsman, Judas.

* * *

Judas swore his heart stopped upon seeing Stahn and Rutee in the flesh.

In this dying world called Tir Na Nog, the phenomenon of calling others from different worlds from different time periods was mind-boggling at best. Except Judas existence was a small-scale proof of time-travel.

While he was relieved to see Reala (and Kyle) safe and sound, the masked swordsman wasn’t prepared to see Stahn and Rutee so soon. It would appear the town they were in was midst of preparing for a Halloween Festival, and naturally Stahn and the others wish to assist in such an event. Judas didn’t need to know it was for Kyle, the children, and the adults that they wanted to do this for.

And somehow Judas was unwillingly dragged into their shenanigans to help make the Halloween Festival a success.

Not that he had a problem since he did want Kyle and Reala to celebrate their first Halloween together.

It didn’t mean that he needed to be friendly with Stahn and the others. Judas had no such desire, especially after his betrayal, and preferred to keep as much distance as possible. He had no right to be friends with them.

But Leon Magnus does if what Reala had said was true that Leon was in this world as well.

Except that blond buffoon called Stahn refused to let him be and attempted to speak to him; pry into his mind more like it.

Judas had forgotten that Stahn was an empathetic man. The blond may be an idiot, but he was no fool to the pain of others. Just like that, Judas had to be persistent in avoiding Stahn inquiries. Thankfully in the end, with Reala assistance, Stahn respected his privacy.

The masked swordsman expected it to be the end of that. The Halloween Festival running smoothly once preparations are done. Kyle and Reala, and whoever else were away to enjoy the festivities. After the event, Judas would uphold his promise to talk to the boy and let him know he was here in this world as well.

Hopefully after that, he would be on his way and hide in the shadows, and helping should the need arise.

Except like father and like son, Kyle as no fool to know that he was here.

Then again, he was caught a few times and Kongwai attempts to divert the boy attentions were sub-par at best (that bastard).

At the very least, Kyle didn’t hold it a grudge against him for it. Instead, the boy merely dragged him to join the festival. Reala had no complaints, and Judas saw no reason to refuse with their stubbornness. Their genuine happiness to have him along made him at ease.

After the Halloween Festival ended, the masked swordsman somehow found himself talking to Stahn. The familiar cheerfulness he radiated was comforting albeit annoying. Judas saw it as an opportunity to ask the blond the question that was on his mind the entire time.

“Let me ask you something…” Judas began, garnering Stahn full attention. “What do you think of Leon Magnus?”

Stahn smile was infectious. There was no hesitation as he answered, “He’s a worthy comrade and someone very precious to me. And I feel that way no matter the distance or time between us.”

Judas shut his eyes at that. The faintest of smiles gracing his face and it quickly disappeared before Stahn noticed it. That was typical of Stahn, clearly the blond was deeply in love with Leon, but that meant the loss of Leon hit him hard in the future. So much that Rutee had to help the blond pick up the pieces and things changed between them.

When Stahn had wanted to ask him something in return, he gave it no mind and decided to humor the blond. What came next was a shock…

“Will you be my friend, Judas?” Stahn requested, dropping it like a bomb onto the masked swordsman.

The shock was clear on Judas face at the request. Stahn reason for it was simply that Judas highly valued his friends. He even offered his hand to seal the deal, and Judas couldn’t hide his amusement. However, the masked swordsman couldn’t give an answer today, and Stahn was alright with that.

Judas had to admit, Stahn had not changed one bit.

The blond buffoon was an endearing young man. The very same man with that idiotic smile that lit up the night with so much cheer, it reminded Judas why he had fallen for him in the first place. The memories as Leon warmed his heart.

But he wasn’t Leon anymore, he was Judas.

Whatever love he had for Stahn simmered down to almost nothing when he died. Judas saw the blond no more as comrade and friend. He had no right to love Stahn.

However, Leon still had a chance to continue his relationship with Stahn. Judas would make sure that Leon will understand that.

Their encounter was inevitable. Whatever they had to speak at their first meeting was also inevitable. Both they, with Marian as their witness, were alone on the Heimdallr to talk about this freely. Whilst Leon pried for answers, Judas didn’t bother hiding that he was Leon in the future. The masked swordsman didn’t indulge him about what happened in the future.

“At the very least, you can get by in this world without losing everything.” Judas stated.

“…It would appear so.” Leon responded quietly, knowing what his future counterpart was referring to. Not only him, but so did Marian, who appeared melancholic and said a soft, “Leon…”

Judas looked straight at Leon and said calmly, “I suspect you will choose the same path, no matter how many times the choice is brought before you.”

“Indeed.” Leon answered with no hesitation.

The masked swordsman shut his eyes at that answer. It came as no surprise for Judas. He knew whether it was his past self or future self, or even the present; Leon Magnus will never stray from the path he had chosen. Even if the choices brought to him would lead him to a happy ending, Leon would choose the path fraught with thorns. A harrowing road that would dig their thorns into his being, embed their sins onto his skin to wear, and would forever haunt him.

Frankly, Judas also knew he too would do the same, because he had met Kyle and the others in the future.

And, he was here as well, opening his eyes to face his past self.

“There may come a time in which it will be necessary for me to explain everything to you.” Judas stated, resigned to whatever may happen now and in the future.

Thankfully, Leon seemed satisfied of, “Very well, then. I will question you no further until that time comes.”

“Good.” The masked swordsman said, pleased by that. Then he added, “And Leon? The things you are able to obtain in this world. Things you can still continue without fear. Hold them dear to your heart.”

There was a brief pause. Leon eyes widened slightly at his future self words. Whether he understood the implications or not, Judas figured he did after meeting Kyle and Reala. There was a pain look that passed, but Leon carefully veiled it with his usual cold mask.

“May I ask you something, Judas?” Leon inquired.

Curious to what his past self wanted, Judas nodded that he may. Leon held true to his words and promised not to ask about the future until Judas was ready. The masked swordsman wondered what this was about.

“As Judas, what do you think of Stahn?”

Ah, he should have expected that question to pop up at some point. Judas could completely understand Leon concerns. They were both possessive over what they considered theirs when they had so little to cling onto from child to now. For Leon, Stahn was included in what he considered his. His past self was making sure that Judas was no competition for Stahn affection.

It was amusing to say the least, so amusing that Judas couldn’t help chuckle at that. Catching Leon displeased look, he had to compose himself and answer.

“I would at ease if I were you, Leon.” Judas said, watching his past self raise a brow. He continued, “I view Stahn no more than a comrade that I fight alongside with. I pursue no more than that with him. He is yours, Leon.”

Leon was silent, carefully evaluating the truth of his future self words. When satisfied of his honesty, Leon relaxed at that albeit thoughtful now. Judas knew what his past self was thinking. Leon concern over Judas and his future was touching, but the masked swordsman had to end the subject there. It was his cue to leave his past self to his process this information.

While it was tempting to taste Marian specially-brewed tea after so long, Judas had to decline. There was truth that Kyle and Reala wanted to speak to him. No doubt to show him around the ship.

All in all, should the time for Judas to explain everything appear, he knows Leon will be prepared for the truth.

For now, Judas wished for Leon and him to hold close to what they experience in this world.

**END?**


End file.
